Episode 1979 (25 July 2000)
Synopsis Rosa whinges to Irene about Nicky making such a fuss about the boy putting his arm around her in the club. Irene mentions that she took a sneak look at the Kama Sutra video and it was quite tastefully done, if only she weren't married to Terry. He's looking particularly fetching this morning with a bit of loo paper stuck over a shaving cut on his face. Ethel annoys Martin by telling him that it doesn't seem two minutes ago she was changing his napkin. She decides to make a birthday cake for Martin, but this involves instructing Dot exactly what to do, especially to be careful with the mixing bowl, as she was with Lou when she bought it. Jeff invites Irene to the Vic next Monday for a "surprise" party for Pauline. He tries to ask Ethel advice about Pauline, but Pauline arrives back. Jamie and Robbie whinge about Asif hanging around outside the shops with a mysterious "plan" for the washing machines. Dot whinges to Pauline that Asif is staring at them in the launderette. Pauline tells Asif to go away and stop hanging around with Martin, or she will call his parents. Asif tells Pauline he will make her regret telling him off. Jamie and Robbie ask Asif what his plan is, and he says "Why are people not buying our washing machines?" He explains his plan and Jamie and Robbie say it's rubbish. Jamie keeps changing the subject to Sonia when he's talking to Robbie alone. Laura offers to look after Joe, and Ian is annoyed because he is paying her to look after his children. Later Beppe thanks Ian for letting Joe play with his kids and says Joe is missing a few cards. Ian gets all uppity saying that his kids haven't stolen them and can afford whatever they want. Beppe says he didn't mean that, just thought... Rod sneaks around the square, and phones Nicky from a call box. He asks her why she sent Martin around, and she says she knew nothing about that. She agrees to meet him somewhere public, so they go to the kids' playground. He says it's a mess and they should do something about it - they could come to a private agreement, sort of plea bargaining. He says he's prepared to drop the charges against her brother if she drops the charges against him. Nicky says she wishes it was all over and could get on with her life. Rod asks if they have a deal. Nicky says it wouldn't have happened if he hadn't assaulted her. He replies that she came on to him, and she says she only wanted the kiss. Rod says it's ruined his reputation. Nicky says her brother is likely to go to prison and he has ruined her whole life. Nicky complains to Martin for interfering. Irene asks Terry if he's taken the video back yet, and he wonders why and says he's going round the back to do some stocktaking. Irene closes the shop and sneaks around the back and Terry is surprised. Terry can't believe his luck and they start kissing, ignoring Dot's banging on the door. Afterwards, lying on the shop floor, Irene says they're too old for this. At Rosa's, Gianni tells Rosa that they could send Nicky away to Italy until the court case. Rosa says they could all do with a break away from here. They explain to Teresa who says Nicky will think she's being sent away because she's a problem, and Gianni says she is. Rosa says maybe Nicky did exaggerate. Nicky is eavesdropping, and runs off in a huff when she hears this. Asif arranges with his mate to "total the launderette" in a ramraid. As he revs up and aims for the launderette, Nicky runs in front of it and he swerves and drives into the First til Last instead. Credits Main cast *Carly Hillman as Nicky *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Ashvin Luximon as Asif *Forbes Masson as Rodney Morris *James Alexandrou as Martin *June Brown as Dot *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Leslie Schofield as Jeff *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Leila Birch as Teresa *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Jake Kyprianou as Joe *Stefan Weclawek as Woody Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes